sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Robert B. Sherman
Robert Bernard Sherman (December 19, 1925 – March 6, 2012) was an American songwriter who specialized in musical films with his brother Richard Morton Sherman. According to the official Walt Disney Company website and independent fact checkers, "the Sherman Brothers were] responsible for more motion picture musical song scores than any other songwriting team in film history." Some of the Sherman Brothers' best known songs were incorporated into live action and animation musical films including: Mary Poppins, The Jungle Book, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Slipper and the Rose, and Charlotte's Web. Their most well known work however remains the theme park song "It's a Small World (After All)". According to Time.com, this song is the most performed song of all time. Early life Robert Bernard Sherman was born on December 19, 1925, in New York City, to Russian Jewish immigrants, Rosa (Dancis) and Al Sherman. Al Sherman, a songwriter, paid for Robert's hospital delivery costs with a royalty check that had arrived that day for the song "Save Your Sorrow". His brother and later songwriting partner, Richard, was born in 1928. Sherman's father later became a well known Tin Pan Alley songwriter. As a youth, Robert Sherman excelled in intellectual pursuits, taking up the violin and piano, painting and writing poetry. Following seven years of frequent cross-country moves, the Shermans finally settled down in Beverly Hills, California. Some of the primary schools Robert attended in Manhattan included PS 241 and the Ethical Culture Fieldston School; in California, the El Rodeo School. Throughout his years at Beverly Hills High School, he wrote and produced radio and stage programs for which he won much acclaim. At age 16, he wrote Armistice and Dedication Day, a stage play centered on contemporary 1940s Americans that showed how their lives were inextricably changed following the December 7, 1941, attack on Pearl Harbor. The play yielded thousands of dollars for War Bonds and earned a special citation from the War Department. World War II In 1943, Sherman obtained permission from his parents to join the army a year early, at age 17. On April 12, 1945, Sherman was shot in the knee, forcing him to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. For being wounded during battle, Sherman was awarded the Purple Heart medal. Other medals received by Sherman for service to his country were the Combat Infantryman Badge, two Battle Stars for his European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal, an American Campaign Medal, a World War II Victory Medal, and a Good Conduct Medal. In addition, Sherman was also awarded several Army Weapons Qualifications badges including a "Sharpshooter badge" with bars for both rifle and submachine gun; a "Marksman Badge" for carbine and an "Expert Badge" for rifle and grenade. While recuperating from his knee injury in Taunton and Bournemouth in England, Sherman first became curious about British culture, reading anything he could find on the subject. Once back on his feet, Sherman met and became friends with many British citizens, attaining first-hand knowledge of the United Kingdom, its customs and people. Years later, Sherman credited this time in his life as the origin of his fascination with England, believing that it proved an invaluable resource to his songwriting career. Many of his best-known works center around English stories, authors and subject matter. United States Military Service medals United States Military Qualification Badges *Combat Infantry Badge *Armyqual Education On his return to the United States, Sherman attended Bard College in upstate New York where he majored in English Literature and painting. Sherman also served as the editor-in-chief of The Bardian which is the campus newspaper. At Bard, Sherman completed his first two novels, The Best Estate and Music, Candy and Painted Eggs. He graduated in the class of 1949. On May 12, 1990, Sherman received an Honorary Doctorate from Lincoln College. Songwriting career Within two years, Sherman and his brother Richard began writing songs together on a challenge from their father, Al Sherman, a successful popular songwriter in the "Tin Pan Alley" days ("No! No! A Thousand Times No!!", "You Gotta Be a Football Hero"). In 1958, Sherman founded the music publishing company, Music World Corporation, which later worked with Disney's BMI publishing arm, Wonderland Music Company. That same year, the Sherman Brothers had their first Top Ten hit with "Tall Paul", which was sung by Annette Funicello. The success of this song yielded the attention of Walt Disney who eventually hired the Sherman Brothers as Staff Songwriters for Walt Disney Studios. While at Disney, the Sherman Brothers wrote what is perhaps their most recognized song: "It's a Small World (After All)" for the 1964 New York World's Fair. In 1965, the Sherman Brothers won 2 Academy Awards for Mary Poppins – Best Original Score, which included "Feed The Birds", "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"; and Best Original Song, "Chim Chim Cher-ee". Since Mary Poppins' premiere, Robert B. Sherman subsequently earned 9 Academy Award nominations, 2 Grammy Awards, 4 Grammy Award nominations and 23 gold and platinum albums. Robert and Richard Sherman worked directly for Walt Disney until Disney's death in 1966. After leaving the company, the brothers worked freelance as songwriters on scores of motion pictures, television shows, theme park exhibits and stage musicals. Their first non-Disney assignment came with Albert R. Broccoli's motion picture production Chitty Chitty Bang Bang in 1968 which garnered the brothers their third Academy Award Nomination. In 1973, the Sherman Brothers made history by becoming the only Americans ever to win First Prize at the Moscow Film Festival for Tom Sawyer for which they also authored the screenplay. The Slipper and the Rose was picked to be the Royal Command Performance of the year and was attended by Queen Elizabeth. A modern musical adaptation of the classic Cinderella story, Slipper also features both song-score and screenplay by the Sherman Brothers. That same year the Sherman Brothers received their star on the Hollywood "Walk of Fame" directly across from Grauman's Chinese Theater. Their numerous other Disney and Non-Disney top box office film credits include The Jungle Book (1967), The Aristocats (1970), The Parent Trap (1961), The Parent Trap (1998), Charlotte's Web (1973), The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977), Snoopy, Come Home (1972), Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) and Little Nemo: Adventures In Slumberland (1992). Outside the motion picture realm, their Tony-nominated Over Here! (1974) was the biggest-grossing original Broadway Musical of that year. The Sherman Brothers have also written numerous top selling songs including "You're Sixteen", which holds the distinction of reaching Billboard's Top Ten twice; first with Johnny Burnette in 1960 and then with Ringo Starr fourteen years later. Other top-ten hits include, "Pineapple Princess", "Let's Get Together" and more. In 2000, the Sherman Brothers wrote the song score for Disney's blockbuster film: The Tigger Movie (2000). This film marked the brothers' first major motion picture for the Disney company in over twenty eight years. In 2002 the stage musical Chitty Chitty Bang Bang premiered in London. It was the most successful stage show ever produced at the London Palladium, boasting the longest run in that century-old theatre's history. In early 2005 a second Chitty company premiered on Broadway (New York City) at the Foxwoods Theatre (then the Hilton Theatre). The Sherman Brothers wrote an additional six songs specifically for the new stage productions. In 2002, Sherman moved from Beverly Hills to London, England, where he continued to write and paint. In 2003, four Sherman Brothers' musicals ranked in the "Top 10 Favorite Children's Films of All Time" in a (British) nationwide poll reported by the BBC. The Jungle Book (1967)_ranked at #7, Mary Poppins (1964) ranked at #8, The Aristocats (1970) ranked at #9 and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968) topped the list at #1. A new Disney and Cameron Mackintosh production of Mary Poppins: The Stage Musical made its world premiere at the Prince Edward Theatre in December 2004 and features the Sherman Brothers classic songs. In June 2005, Robert B. Sherman was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame with his brother. Also in June 2005, a tribute was paid to Robert B. Sherman at the Théâtre de Vevey in Vevey, Switzerland by the Ballet Romand. Chitty opened on Broadway in 2005 and commenced its first full UK tour in December 2005 with subsequent tours and/or tour dates in each year since. Mary Poppins opened on Broadway in 2006. In 2008 Mary Poppins embarked on a UK tour as well as a world tour beginning in Göteborg, Sweden. Chitty embarked on a tour of 29 cities in the U.S. which ended in 2009. Personal life Marriage and family Sherman married Joyce Ruth Sasner in 1953. Their marriage moderated what had become Sherman's bohemian lifestyle in the years following the war. Their first child, Laurie, was born in 1955, followed by Jeffrey in 1957, Andrea in 1960 and later, Robert in 1968. The Shermans would have five grandchildren. While at Disney, the Sherman Brothers wrote what is perhaps their most recognized song: "It's a Small World (After All)" for the 1964 New York World's Fair. In 2002, Sherman moved from Beverly Hills to London, England; his brother, Richard, remained in California. The geographical separation, however, did not impede their collaborative process. They credited this to the availability of technology in the way fax machines, email and low-cost international telephone service. Also, both brothers travelled between Los Angeles, New York and London frequently which also facilitated their work. After Sherman's relocation, he and his brother continued to collaborate on various musical plays as well as a feature, animated, film musical which incorporates their original story, song score and screenplay. Robert Sherman died in London on March 6, 2012 from an age-related illness at the age of 86. His wife Joyce Sherman, preceded him in death by eleven years in 2001. A public memorial service and funeral was held for Sherman on March 9, 2012 at Hillside Memorial Park and Mortuary in Culver City. Painting and other artistry A lesser known aspect of Sherman's life was his painting which he had done since 1941 and kept private (except from his family and close friends) until 2002. Sherman studied painting while attending Bard College, receiving a double degree in both Painting and English Literature. Sherman has worked in various visual arts media, including clay and metal sculpture, but his main focus was oil painting throughout the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s until he switched to acrylics in the mid-1960s, and stuck to that medium. In April 2002, an exhibition of Sherman's paintings was held in London, England, at Thompsons' Gallery on Marylebone High Street. This marked the first public exhibition of his paintings since he started painting in 1941. Sherman subsequently exhibited his paintings in Florida and California. A series of Limited Edition Giclées of Sherman's art were also published at this time on both canvas and paper. Sherman's paintings which have appeared at the various exhibitions include: "On Route 9G" (c.1949), "Self Portrait" (1970), "San Francisco (1970)", "Moses" (1977), "Carousel In The Country" (1982), "From the Dining Room (1982)", "Sacrifice" (1983), "Florid Window" (1984), "Geisha (1986)", "Fine Four Fendered Friend (2002)" and "Park Lane" (2003). On March 4, 2007, Sherman and his younger son, Robbie, donated limited edition prints of "Moses" and "Sacrifice" to the Giffnock Synagogue in Glasgow, Scotland. Sherman also worked in metal sculpture, wrote poetry and short stories from an early age. Achievements, honors, tributes * In 2000, the Sherman Brothers wrote the award winning score to The Tigger Movie which achieved number one status in both theatrical box office and video sales. * The Sherman Brothers' classic motion picture, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was adapted into a London West End Musical in 2002 and premiered at the London Palladium on April 16, 2002 featuring many new songs and a reworked score by both Sherman Brothers. It was nominated for a 2003 Laurence Olivier Theatre Award for Best New Musical. The Sherman Brothers each received the "Musical Theatre Award" from the Variety Club of Great Britain that year as well for Chitty. Chitty finished a record breaking, three and a half year run at the Palladium becoming the longest running show in the theatre's century long history. 2004 saw the premiere of Mary Poppins on the stage. In 2005, Poppins was nominated for nine Olivier Awards. In 2005 Chitty went to Broadway and was nominated for 9 Tonys and also began its nationwide (UK) tour. * On June 9, 2005, Sherman was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame alongside Bill Withers, Steve Cropper, John Fogerty, Isaac Hayes, David Porter and his brother, Richard M. Sherman. * On November 16, 2006 the Cameron Mackintosh/Disney production of Mary Poppins made its Broadway premiere at the New Amsterdam Theater featuring the Sherman Brothers’ classic songs. * During a London press junket promoting the 40th anniversary DVD rerelease of The Jungle Book, Robert and Richard Sherman were witnessed by press working on a new song for Inkas in the same Brown's Hotel room where The Jungle Book was originally penned by the British writer, Rudyard Kipling, over a hundred years earlier. * In February, 2008 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang began a second UK tour. In 2008 and 2009, Poppins premiered in numerous cities throughout the world including: Stockholm, Copenhagen, Budapest, Toronto, Shanghai, Sydney, Johannesburg, Amsterdam, Buenos Aires, São Paulo and Helsinki. Full UK and US tours of Poppins are also scheduled to commence in 2008 and 2009 respectively. * On November 17, 2008 Robert and Richard Sherman were awarded the National Medal of Arts at the White House by President George W. Bush in the East Room. The National Medal of Arts is an award and title created by the Congress of the United States in 1984, for the purpose of honoring artists and patrons of the arts. It is the highest honor conferred to an individual artist on behalf of the people. Honorees are selected by the National Endowment for the Arts (NEA), and ceremoniously presented the award by the President of the United States. * In May 2009, a documentary called The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story was released. In October 2009, Disney released a 59 track, two CD compendium of their work for the studio spanning forty-two years. The CD is entitled "The Sherman Brothers Songbook". * On March 11, 2010 the Sherman Brothers were presented with a Window on Mainstreet Disneyland in Anaheim, California in honor of their contribution to Disney theme parks. On May 17, 2010 the "Career Achievement Award" at The Theatre Museum's 2010 Awards Gala. * On May 21, 2011, the Sherman Brothers were each awarded honorary doctorate degrees in Fine Arts from their alma mater, Bard College. This was Robert's second honorary doctorate. His first was granted by Lincoln College on May 12, 1990. Robert B. Sherman Scholarship In 2005, Robert Sherman established an annual scholarship award in his name through the BMI Foundation. The awardee is chosen by BMI's Lehman Engel program with some consultation with Sherman. The first awardee was announced in November 2006. Awardees are chosen for their excellence in musical comedy songwriting with an emphasis on lyric writing. Following is a list of the annual winners since the award's inception: * 2006 - Andrew Nellessen * 2007 - Michael Mitnick * 2008 - (No Award This Year) * 2009 - Jeffrey Simno * 2010 - Andy Roninson Artistic tributes In 2013, Moose: Chapters From My Life, Sherman's autobiography, was edited by his son Robert J. Sherman and was published by AuthorHouse Publishers. The book was acknowledged in the credits of the film Saving Mr. Banks which also features actors playing the Sherman Brothers. B. J. Novak portrayed Robert Sherman in the film. Marking the official UK book launch for Moose, Robert J. Sherman wrote and emceed a two night cabaret called A Spoonful of Sherman which premiered at the St. James Theatre in London, England on January 6, 2014. The show was billed as "A Celebration of the Life, Times and Songs of Robert B. Sherman" and was received extremely well by the crowd and the critics alike. The show took on a life of its own, subsequently enjoying a "sold out" return engagement later in the year at the same venue. The Original Cast Recording, double CD was produced by Nicholas Lloyd Webber and released by SimG Records in 2015. A UK tour is also purportedly in the works for 2016. List of works Major film scores * The Parent Trap, 1961 * In Search of the Castaways, 1962 * Summer Magic, 1963 * The Sword in the Stone, 1963 * Big Red, 1963 * Mary Poppins, 1964 * That Darn Cat!, 1965 * The Happiest Millionaire, 1967 * The Jungle Book, 1967 * The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band, 1968 * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 1968 * The Aristocats, 1970 * Bedknobs and Broomsticks, 1971 * Snoopy, Come Home, 1972 * Charlotte's Web, 1973 * Tom Sawyer, 1973 * Huckleberry Finn, 1974 * The Slipper and the Rose, 1976 * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, 1977 * The Magic of Lassie, 1978 * Magic Journeys, 1982 * Winnie the Pooh and a Day For Eeyore, 1983 * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, 1992 * The Mighty Kong, 1998 * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving, 1999 * The Tigger Movie, 2000 * The Jungle Book, 2016 Motion picture screenplays * A Symposium on Popular Songs (uncredited), 1962 * Mary Poppins, 1964 (*treatment only, uncredited) * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, 1973 * The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, 1974 * The Slipper and the Rose, 1976 * The Magic of Lassie, 1978 * Blue Echoes, 1982 (*unproduced) * Ferdinand the Bull, 1986 (*TV screenplay) * Inkas the Ramferinkas, 2013 (announced) Stage musicals * Victory Canteen, 1971 (Ivar Theatre, L.A.) * Over Here!, 1974 (Broadway, NY) * Dawgs, 1983 (Variety Arts Center, L.A.) * Busker Alley, 1995 (U.S. Tour) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2002 (London) * Mary Poppins, 2004 (London) * On the Record 2004-5 (U.S. Tour) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2005 (Broadway, NY) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2005 (UK Tour) * Busker Alley, 2006 (Broadway, NY - *one night only) * Mary Poppins, 2006 (Broadway, NY) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2007 (Singapore) * Mary Poppins, 2008 (UK Tour) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2008 (Second UK Tour) * Mary Poppins, 2008 (Stockholm) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (US Tour) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (Copenhagen) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (Budapest) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (Shanghai) * Mary Poppins, 2010 (Australia) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (South Africa) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (Amsterdam) * Mary Poppins, 2009 (Helsinki) * Summer Magic, 2012 (Morristown, Tennessee) * The Jungle Book, 2013 (Chicago, Illinois) * The Jungle Book, 2013 (Boston, Massachusetts) * Mary Poppins, 2015 (Vienna, Austria) * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, 2015-16 (UK Tour) * Mary Poppins, 2015-16 (UK Tour) Theme park songs *There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow for Carousel of Progress *Miracles from Molecules for Adventure Thru Inner Space *One Little Spark for Journey Into Imagination *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (attraction) *"it's a small world (after all)" for the 1964 New York World's Fair attraction Pepsi Presents WALT DISNEY'S "it's a small world" - a Salute to UNICEF and the World's Children then adapted to each Disney Park installation of "it's a small world". *"The Astuter Computer Revue" for the 1982 premiere of the CommuniCore Exhibit at EPCOT. *Magic Highways for Rocket Rods *Makin' Memories for Magic Journeys *The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room for Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *"We Meet the World with Love" and Meet the World for the same exhibit in Tokyo Disneyland Professional awards Academy Awards *1965 Won Academy Award in the category of "Best Original Song" for "Chim Chim Cher-ee" from Mary Poppins *1965 Won Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Score - Substantially Original" for Mary Poppins *1969 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Original Song" for "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang" from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *1972 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Original Song" for "The Age of Not Believing" from Bedknobs & Broomsticks *1972 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Scoring Adaptation and Original Song Score" for Bedknobs & Broomsticks *1974 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Scoring Original Song Score And/Or Adaptation" for Tom Sawyer *1978 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Original Song" for "The Slipper and the Rose Waltz" from The Slipper and the Rose *1978 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Original Song Score & Its Adaptation Or Best Adaptation Score" for The Slipper and the Rose *1979 Nominated Academy Award in the category of "Best Music, Original Song" for "When You're Loved" from The Magic of Lassie Annie Awards *2000 Nominated Annie in the category of "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Music in an Animated Feature Production" for the song "Round My Family Tree" from The Tigger Movie *2003 "Winsor McCay Award" for lifetime achievement and contribution to animation BAFTA Awards *1977 Nominated "Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music" for The Slipper and the Rose BMI *1977 "Pioneer Award" awarded in Los Angeles, California. *1991 "Lifetime Achievement Award" awarded at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Los Angeles, California. Christopher Award *1964 "Christopher Award" for "Best Original Song Score" for Mary Poppins *1973 "Christopher Award" for "Best Original Song Score" for Tom Sawyer Disney *1985 "Mousecar" awarded at the Hollywood Bowl in Hollywood, California in front of 20 thousand people. *1990 "Disney Legends" awarded at the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California. *2010 Main Street, U.S.A. Window presented at Disneyland in Anaheim, California in honor of the Sherman Brothers' contribution to Disney theme parks. Golden Globes *1965 Nominated Golden Globe in the category of "Best Original Score" for Mary Poppins *1969 Nominated Golden Globe in the category of "Best Original Score" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *1969 Nominated Golden Globe in the category of "Best Original Song" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *1974 Nominated Golden Globe in the category of "Best Original Score" for Tom Sawyer *1977 Nominated Golden Globe in the category of "Best Original Score" for The Slipper and the Rose Golden Videocassette Award *1984 Best Selling Video Cassette (of all time) for Mary Poppins Grammy Awards *1965 Won Grammy in the category of "Best Original Score for a Motion Picture or Television Show" for Mary Poppins *1965 Won Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for Mary Poppins *1966 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *1968 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for The Jungle Book *1970 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *1971 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for The Aristocats *1973 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Original Score for a Children's Show" for Snoopy Come Home *1974 Nominated Grammy in the category of "Best Original Score for a Musical Show" for Over Here! *1975 Won Grammy in the category of "Best Recording for Children" for Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Laurel Awards *1965 Won "Golden Laurel" in the category of "Best Song" "Chim Chim Cher-ee" for Mary Poppins *1965 2nd Place "Golden Laurel" in the category of Music Men" *1966 3rd place "Golden Laurel" in the category of "Best Song" "That Darn Cat!" for That Darn Cat! Moscow Film Festival *1973 First Place Award in the category of "Best Music" for Tom Sawyer National Medal of Arts *2008 National Medal of Arts awarded to Richard and Robert Sherman on November 17, 2008 at the White House by President George W. Bush. This is the highest honor the United States Government bestows on artists. Olivier Awards *2002 Nominated "Best Musical" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Songwriters Hall of Fame *2005 induction at the Marriott Hotel on Times Square in New York City. Theatre Museum Award *2010 Career Achievement Award presented on May 17, 2010 at The Players Club in New York City. Variety Club Awards *2003 Won "Best Musical" for Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Walk of Fame *1976 A Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame awarded to "Richard & Robert Sherman" on November 17, 1976, located at 6914 Hollywood Blvd. See also *Music World *''Armistice and Dedication Day'' *''Walt's Time: from before to beyond'' *''Moose: Chapters From My Life'' Further reading *Sherman, Robert B. Moose: Chapters From My Life. Bloomington, IN: AuthorHouse Publishers, 2013. *Sherman, Robert B. Walt's Time: from before to beyond. Santa Clarita: Camphor Tree Publishers, 1998. * Greene, Katherine and Richard. Inside The Dream: The Personal Story of Walt Disney. New York: Disney Editions, 2001. * Peterson, Monique. Disney's The Little Big Book of Pooh. New York: Disney Editions, 2002. * Tietyen, David. The Musical World of Walt Disney. Milwaukee, Wisconsin: Hal Leonard Publishing Corporation, 1990. External links *Sherman Music *Redstring Productions - Sherman Brothers *Music World Corporation *Robert Sherman Art *BMI Foundation - Robert B. Sherman Annual Scholarship *Robert B. Sherman BMI Foundation Annual Scholarship 11.08.06 article *Robert B. Sherman BMI Foundation Annual Scholarship 12.14.07 article *Robert B. Sherman at the Internet Broadway Database *Robert B. Sherman at the Internet Movie Database *Robert B. Sherman at SoundUnwound *A Spoonful of Sugar: Robert Sherman, 1925-2012 Obituary on theartsdesk.com, 6 March 2012 *Robert B. Sherman at Find a Grave Category:1925 births Category:2012 deaths Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songwriters Category:Sherman family (show business) Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:United States National Medal of Arts recipients Robert Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters from New York Category:Songwriters from California Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American lyricists Category:American male screenwriters Category:American musical theatre lyricists Category:American musical theatre composers Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Jewish American musicians Category:Ethical Culture Fieldston School alumni Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:Bard College alumni Category:20th-century American painters Category:21st-century American painters Category:Jewish painters Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent Category:Modern painters Category:Modern artists Category:American Impressionist painters Category:Impressionist sculptors Category:Walt Disney Theatrical Category:Grammy Award winners Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American autobiographers Category:American essayists Category:21st-century American writers Category:American memoirists Category:American male novelists Category:Disney people Category:Annie Award winners Category:Disney imagineers Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:20th-century sculptors Category:American male essayists Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez